


Twinkle Snow

by FurFurKanga



Series: White Album [2]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Christmas, Engagement, F/F, Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:43:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9120139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FurFurKanga/pseuds/FurFurKanga
Summary: "Kotori-chan, I don't want the time we spend together to ever end. Will you make me the happiest woman on Earth and marry me?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Belated Merry Christmas and an early Happy New Year!
> 
> Last year I wrote a one-shot titled Sayonara no Koto. This is a continuation of that. I recommend you read it first.
> 
> I was never sure whether I would revisit this series again since it was based on some events that had happened around me. Unluckily for me, something similar happened recently, which prompted this piece.
> 
> Title comes from a song from White Album 2, which inspired the series in the first place.
> 
> Comments and criticisms highly welcomed. I hope you enjoy.

"Kotori-chan, wake up."

She turned towards the sound of the voice and was greeted with a kiss. Her eyes opened to see her love smiling down at her.

"Good morning, Honoka-chan."

"Good morning." Another kiss. She could get used to waking up like this. "Do you know what day it is today?"

Kotori glanced at the bedside clock and smiled.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Honoka-chan."

The smile Honoka had on her face was big and infectious.

"Come on, get up. We have a lot of activities today!"

Kotori furrowed her brows.

"I'm sorry, Honoka-chan. I didn't prepare anything."

"You're busy with the launch off your own fashion line. I'd be more surprised if you did had time." She waved her off. "But if you still feel guilty, you can be in charge of next year's activities."

They kissed again.

"I'm going to make breakfast. Don't take too long freshening up."

* * *

"This is..."

They were at the amusement park. Before them was the Ferris Wheel.

They had their first kiss when the cabin reached the top.

"Come on, let's go!"

Honoka tugged her forwards.

* * *

The day Honoka envisioned was a trip down the memory lane. They revisited various places they had gone throughout their time together.

The amusement park where they had their first kiss a top a Ferris wheel.

The nearby park where they did cherry blossom viewing.

The beach where they watched the sunset.

The theatre where they watched their first movie as a couple.

It may have seemed like random places here and there, but they all held a special place in Kotori's heart.

Yet, it was the final destination that became most important of them all.

* * *

They were back at the restaurant where they had their first date.

Honoka had prepared some formal dress for them, so they had changed before arriving.

They were now dressed in the same exact dresses they wore that evening, with the matching jewellry on their necks. On the table were the dishes they had ordered that night.

A true reenactment of their first date.

Kotori was not surprised when waiter came by to serve the chocolate cake they had ordered for dessert after they finished their main course. The glittering circular ornament on top, however, was something that caught her off guard.

"Kotori-chan, I don't want the time we spend together to ever end. Will you make me the happiest woman on Earth and marry me?"

"Yes!"

* * *

Her mother was the first person she told of her engagement. Kotori could barely hear her congratulatory words as her eyes focused on the silver band on her finger.

The others came to know soon after when Honoka and Kotori both changed their relationship status on Facebook to engaged.

Their phones wouldn't stop ringing the next few days.

* * *

"Honoka-chan! What are you doing here?"

Kotori looked at the box dropped unceremoniously on top of her work.

Honoka grinned.

"I know you've been skipping meals lately. So, I thought I'd drop by and bring you lunch."

She leaned forward for kiss, which Kotori gave willingly.

"Thank you."

Kotori unwrapped the cloth holding the bento box. She picked up a slip of paper on top of the lid.

"What's this?"

"Nozomi-chan came to the shop. She wants us to pick up the cake for the Christmas party. It's on the way."

Kotori put the slip aside.

"Have you eaten yet, Honoka-chan? Let's share."

She picked up a piece of egg with her chopsticks and held it in front of Honoka.

* * *

_"Kotori-chan, did you get my text?"_

"Yes, Nozomi-chan, I'm heading over to pick it up now."

_"Thanks. See you soon."_

The Christmas Party was being held on Christmas Eve this year.

Honoka had a half-day at the family sweet shop, hoping to catch any last-minute present buyers. Kotori was left on her own devices to carry out Nozomi's request.

The cake shop wasn't hard to find. Nozomi's directions led her to the right street and there was only one bakery store. A familiar one at that.

Kotori didn't think she would have to stand before this particular shop again, but she supposed she shouldn't have been surprised. Their cakes were top-notch after all. Kotori had first-hand experience.

She entered the store.

"Hello again, dear."

She gave a polite smile and passed over the slip to the friendly shopkeeper, who then ducked under the counter to find the box of cake.

"You must be very happy this year. Your girlfriend is back in town."

Kotori made a noise of agreement. The aging shopkeeper probably mistook her for another customer. It was easier to play along and avoid the embarrassment.

"Here it is."

A flick of the wrist and the box was opened for her to check.

Kotori felt her breath halt.

Inside the box sat a strawberry cheesecake.

* * *

"What did you think of the cake?"

Kotori startled out of her reverie.

"Kotori-chan? Are you okay?"

"I... I'm fine. Just a bit tired from work. Where were we?"

"We're trying to decide whether we should have this cake again next year. So far it's 50-50."

Eri looked at her hopefully.

"I think it's nice. I like the hint of strawberries."

Nozomi frowned.

"Kotori-chan, the cake doesn't have any strawberries."

She looked at the half-eaten chocolate cake on her plate.

* * *

"Let's exchange presents, nya!"

Secret Santa is a western tradition Eri had introduced to them. In the previous Christmas party, they each draw a lot and were assigned to give a gift to the person whose name was written on the lot in following year.

Kotori was to give a present to Honoka this year. A self-designed necklace that complimented their engagement rings. She wore a matching pair to the party today. It was quite a challenge to keep it a secret from her fiancée.

Hanayo was the one who gave her a present this year. The girl stood giddily beside her as Kotori opened the present in front of her at the former's request. It was a book.

_White Love_

She recalls seeing the title in a bookstore a few weeks back.

There was a certain light in Hanayo's eyes that reminded Kotori of her love for school idols.

"This book from Mizuno-sensei is amazing! It's about-"

"Maki-chan, what's the meaning of this?"

Nozomi was holding a pregnancy kit in one hand. The other was in a tight fist.

Maki twirled a lock of hair around her finger. Her cheeks were tinted red.

"I was planning to give it to you at your bachelorette party, but the R&D department just held a meeting and was planning to announce it soon and I wanted you guys to know before-"

Nico elbowed her in the stomach.

"You're getting off track."

Maki took in a deep breath.

"The Nishikino R&D department found a way for a same-sex couple to give birth to child purely of their own DNA."

"Congratulations!"

Nozomi had tears in her eyes. Eri stepped in and wrapped an arm around her waist in comfort. The others let them have their moment as they congratulated Maki on her work. Tsubasa slapped her on the back and gave her a thumbs-up.

"Nice work!"

"Erena-chan, this means we could have a baby too."

"Of course, Anju, but I hope you're planning for more, because I don't want our child to be lonely."

"I-idiot!"

"'Man, I still can't believe you two beat them to the punch. I always thought they would be the first to tie the knot."

Nico jerked her thumb over at Nozomi and Eri.

"You gotta put a ring on that finger once you find the right person. Eri understands that." Erena smirked, "You don't have to be jealous. I'm sure a certain someone would put a ring on your finger soon enough."

"Wh-What?! I'm n-not..."

The rest of the sentence dissolved into indistinguishable sounds as Nico and Maki both wore a blush on their cheeks.

"Nicocchi, I know you're in a hurry to get married, but you definitely can't catch my bouquet."

"Why not?"

"It belongs to Kotori-chan after all."

* * *

"B-but! The others..."

Kotori released her mouth from the skin of Honoka's neck and licked to soothe the pain.

"Drunk and knocked out. They won't know."

She pressed their lips together before tugging them towards the guest room. She pushed Honoka onto the bed before straddling her hips. Another kiss left them both breathless.

"You're unusually... forward today..."

Kotori pulled back.

"You don't like it?"

Honoka was quick to tug her forward.

"I do! I definitely do."

Kotori slipped her hand under her shirt.

"Well, let me show you my appreciation."

The world around them counted down as they reached euphoria.

"Five!"

"Four!"

"Three!"

"Two!"

"One!"

"Merry Christmas!"

The sound of fireworks could be heard in the distance.

* * *

"Yes! It's snowing!"

Honoka jumped into the thick pile of snow. Her laughter filled the morning air as she moved her arms and legs about to form a snow angel.

"Kotori-chan! Join me!"

Kotori shook her head and crouched down, gathering snow in her hand.

"Kotori-chan?"

She waited as the voice grew closer before turning around and throwing the snowball.

"Gah!"

Kotori laughed as Honoka clumsily wiped the snow off her face.

"Now you're gonna get it!"

They found themselves laying side by side in the snow later, catching their breaths.

Honoka sat up.

"I yield! I yield! No more snowballs, Honoka-chan."

"No, not that!"

She pulled Kotori into a sitting position. A grin on her face.

"Let's go skating!"

* * *

"I'm going outside for a bit."

Her colleague gave her a wave without turning around.

She was stumped at one of her designs for her project, so she decided a change of scenery would help. Luckily, her work didn't confine her at the studio at all times. Packing up her art book and a few essential drawing tools, she wandered off.

This led her to a small coffee shop. Kotori was never one for coffee, but her time with Erena and Anju in France had helped.

She chose this place because of its open window, letting her watch the passers-by go about their daily lives. A mother pushing a stroller in one direction with one hand while the other held a shopping list. The old couple with linked arms slowly making their way in the opposite direction. A man standing at the bus stop looking at his watch; his foot tapping the pavement impatiently.

And yet, her gaze was repeatedly drawn to a particular store across the street. The festive season was over, but there was still a more than decent number of people going in and out. Kotori suppose this is to be expected from such a famous shop.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts. Enough dilly-dallying. She opened her art book.

* * *

"Kotori-chan, it's late. We should go to bed."

"You go in first. I want to finish this up."

Honoka stepped in behind her and place hands on her shoulders.

"What are you doing?"

Kotori sighed.

"I'm just stuck on this design. Nothing looks right."

"I think it looks pretty good myself."

"I want it to be perfect."

"And it will be after a good night's rest. A clear mind and fresh set of eyes would help."

"Okay."

Kotori let Honoka tug her to bed.

* * *

Kotori bit back a groan as she looked at the page before her. It was filled with scribbles and crossed out ideas. She needed a break.

Her eyes lingered towards her bag. Her bag was heavier than usual today, because she packed in Hanayo's gift along with her art supplies in a hurry to make it to work.

Kotori took it out. The reflective material of the title twinkled at her.

She shrugged.

_Why not?_

* * *

The sound of a ringing phone cut through the coffee shop's quiet atmosphere, startling Kotori from her reading. She quickly answered it before the other patrons gave her a dirty look for disturbing the peace.

_"Kotori-chan, where are you? Dinner's ready soon."_

Kotori looked out the window. Surely enough, the sun had set. She bit her lip.

"Honoka-chan, I'll be working late tonight. Have dinner first?"

_"I will. I'll leave yours in the fridge so you can reheat it once you get home. Don't stay out too late."_

"I won't."

She left the coffee shop ten minutes after the store across the street closed for the night.

* * *

Kotori swallowed as she closed the book with trembling hands.

It took her four days to finish it. For the first two days, she had been reading it on and off, but then when she got to the middle she couldn't stop.

The plot revolves around a love triangle. A-chan likes B-kun, but agrees to go out with C-kun. It goes downhill from there onwards.

It was full clichés, ones which would make the innocent Hanayo gush while the more worldly Nico rolled her eyes.

But Kotori could not agree with either one of them, because it was all so familiar.

The touch of featherlight kisses along the nape of her neck was a promise of something more. Kotori turned in their bed.

"Honoka-chan, not tonight. I'm exhausted."

"Work?"

"I'm sorry, Honoka-chan. Tomorrow night, perhaps?"

It didn't happen the day after either.

* * *

"Hi, Eri-chan. What's up?"

_"Hello, Kotori, could you help us with something?"_

* * *

As her pencil lifted from the paper, Kotori grinned. Her decision to take on the side project for Eri and Nozomi paid off. It gave her a new perspective, helping her overcome the designer's block she previously had. Everything was well on track now.

She slipped the supplies back into her bag. She could head home early tonight and surprise Honoka.

She brought the cup to her lips to finish off her drink.

A flutter of cobalt hair.

"Miss, wait! Your bag!"

Kotori was on the street. Her eyes searching for what she had glimpsed before.

_There!_

She reached the figure walking in the distance easily. Her hand on the shoulder and a name at the tip of her tongue.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?"

* * *

"Hanayo-chan, the book you gave me, does it have a sequel?"

_"You read it, Kotori-chan? That ending was such tease, right? Massive cliffhanger! I can't wait to read the sequel. I heard rumors that one was in the works a few months back, but there's been no mention of it lately. I hope it comes out soon!"_

* * *

"Kotori-chan, you're in a lot lately."

Kotori raised her eyes from the mannequin she was working on to address her colleague.

"I was stuck on some of my designs and thought it might help to work outside. You'll be seeing me in here much more often now."

"I get the feeling. I was pulling my hair out the last time it happened, but nothing beats that satisfaction when you worked it out, right?"

"Yep!"

* * *

"So, what do you think?"

Kotori watched as Eri checked herself out in front of the full-length mirror.

"This is great! Better than I could imagine."

"I'm glad you like it. I'll work on the final adjustments we made today and it should be ready by the end of the week."

Kotori marked a reminder in her notebook while Eri changed back into her regular attire.

"How is the wedding preparations coming along anyways?"

"Slow and tedious. I'm scouting out another venue later today while Nozomi arranges a date with the lawyer. I never knew planning a wedding could involve so much! Sometimes I just wanna elope, you know?"

"Nico-chan would never let you hear the end of it."

"It's probably the only thing keeping me from doing it."

They laughed.

"Thank you for helping with our attires. I wasn't sure if we should've asked you at first, since Honoka mentioned you were busy with your work, but now I don't know how we could have handled it all ourselves otherwise."

"I'd be more offended if you didn't. Think of it as my wedding gift."

* * *

_"We'll meet up at the train station before heading over there together?"_

"Sure, Honoka-chan. I just got out of the studio. I should be there in fifteen..."

Her gaze was trailing aimlessly in the distance when something caught her eye. She did a double take to make sure her eyes were not deceiving her.

"Kotori-chan?"

"I'll call you back later."

She cut the line.

Twenty minutes later she sent a text to Honoka and told her to go ahead first.

* * *

Kotori didn't like the cold, but she continued on. She trailed behind the figure at a distance, following as they slowly made their way through the city.

The scenery around her shifted from the sprawling urban area to the more green and lush outskirts coated with a thin layer of snow.

Her phone vibrated again. She had switched to silent in the middle of their walk. She didn't want anyone else to hear her.

Kotori squinted. Far away, she could see the structure of the old local orphanage. Before it stood a pretty girl with golden hair. The girl waved and Kotori ducked behind some shrubs before she was spotted.

She watched as the person she followed approach the orphanage and stood beside the blonde. Her eyes fixed as the distance between their head shortened.

"Hey! Y'here to volunteer as well?"

"Eep!"

Kotori jumped out of her skin. Footing lost, she crashed face first into the snow.

"Oh, man! I'm sorry! Didn't mean to scare ya!"

"Are you alright?"

A hand was offered to her. Kotori took it.

Amber eyes met her own.

"H-hello, Umi-chan."


End file.
